1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric shock device, and more particularly to an electric shock device that is incorporated in a belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal security devices are known in the art. Examples of such devices include electric shock devices and chemical sprays which are used to shock or temporarily disable a would-be attacker so that a potential victim may have an opportunity to escape. However, a main disadvantage of conventional personal security devices is that they are inconvenient to bring along.